THE RISE: Godzilla VS QXZ
by CROSSOVERGUY12
Summary: Part 1 of the huge multi crossover event. A mutant Queen Xenomorh with the dna of Space Godzilla has started a war with Earth monsters thanks to her master will Godzilla survive this fight with a creature with powers beyond Godzillas powers who knows. Your going to have to read it. all characters belong to thier company and owner except QXZ and THEC
1. THE RISE OF THE MUTATED XENOMORPH

In deep space a bearly alive space Godzilla floated thru deep space. somewhere in a another demension a queen face

hugger floats thru space alive and ready, it floats thru a portal ending up in Godzillas demsension. The face hugger

floats near space Godzillas face and then stuck itself to his face and started to enject a egg into the monster and in a

few minutes the Queen Xenomorh came out of Space Godzillas chest. The creature was as big as Godzilla and it had

crystals spikes growing on it. She gained the memorys of Space Godzilla and the hatred to Godzilla, it floated to earth.

5 years later Mothra flying around earth noticed a black crystalike creature came near Mothra. It spoke with mental powers, Mothra

protector of earth my fight is not with it said, agua Mothra roared my name is Queen Xeno Zilla or as my master calls

me QXZ she said. Suddenly Mothra was sucked into a portal by QXZ master THEC, afrter that QXZ put itself into a

crystal cocune and went into earths atmosphere. Hours later it crahed into Mount Raineer, after that it sent crystal version of the face huggers to the nearest towns to make xeno zillas the size of trucks, then it begun...


	2. THE MAN WITH THE ULTIMATE MONSTER

Seatle 3:50 pm. Godzilla has destroyed half the city while fighting Mecha Godzilla 3 and Mecha King Ghidora. Godzilla watches his 2 adversaries wondering where to hit next, he spun around and made Mecha Godzilla crash into Mecha King Ghidorah thanks to his tail. Meanwhile QXZ`s crystal face huggers were at a town called Maple Valley neer a school called Glacier Creek they went into the air vents and then attacked a class room and after 7 minutes they hatched and quickly turned into full grown Xeno Zilla`s or XZ for short. More face huggers attacked students and teachers and after 4 hours the town was dead and swarming with XZ`s. Meanwhile Godzilla had almost beaten the 2 robots but 2 portals opened and sucked Mecha Godzilla and Mecha King Ghidora Godzilla was confused thinking what the hell just happend, then noticed 6 crystals comeing out of Mount Raineer, those crystals reminded Godzilla of someone. Deep in Mount Raineer QXZ had been resting so she could grow into her adult form but she was awokened by Godzilla fireing his atomic breath at the crystals QXZ flew out of the volcano and fired an asidic radioactive blast at Godzilla. Who dare disturbs the queen of the Xeno Zilla`s QZX said suddenly she was hit by a big chunk of crystal that would be me you $#% ! Godzilla said so you must be Godzilla my master has been wanting you to meet your end she roared yeah well you tell your master that ain`t you Zilla slash Space Godzilla rip off he raored. Meanwhile black, red and grey ship are hovering around the planet beaming up earth`s monsters and letting out crystal face huggers createing more XZ`s, up above earth a man stood looking thru a portal in a different demension thought why did he leave me on that island to die why couldn`t he come back maybe he forgot or maybe he thought that I were was a worthless piece of crap and only saved those people because they were there but it didn`t matter all he cared about was that soon his army would take over every demension ever made. A man in white armor walked into the room he was in, sir Lord Vader is ready for the attack on Tatooine he said proceed storm trooper and make sure Boba Fett doesn`t ruin our plan again, yes THEC. So are we going to fight or stand around all day talking Godzilla said you have no fear do you QXZ said I haven`t feared anything sense I fought Monster X and Destroyah he said suddenly a 2 portals opened revealing Monster X and Destroyah do you feel fear now QXZ said OH #$%.


	3. THE BEGINNING OF THE END

A another town has been massacred by th Xeno Zilla`s their army becomeing bigger with every town. Godzilla confused and angry is ready to fight his 3 enimies. How how he said thats easy fool my master has captured every monster in the world for our army oh I forgot to mention we have your son she said what he gasped do you fear us now Godzilla king of the monsters, suddenly QZX started to change growing wings and becomeing bigger suddenly more portals opened letting out Mecha Godzilla,Mothra,Biollante,Rodan,Angurius,Baragon,B atra,Meguirus,Mecha King Ghidorah,Gigan,King Ceasur,Hedorah,Orga and Zilla. Godzilla stood there in aw, attack Godzilla no mercy QXZ roared I`ve fouhgt all of these`s monsters before what makes you think i can be defeated he roared because my army has just arrived, on the bridge thousands of XZ`s marched to meet thier queen. You have lost Godzilla not even he can save you now, just then Monster X transformed into Kaizer King Ghidorah and Destroyah using his beams destroyed the Space Needle and made it land on Godzilla. Godzilla let the rage consume him and let out a red atomic breath knocking out every monster except one. I`ve defeated them all give up and give me back my son you piece of #$% Godzilla roared with fury but you haven`t defeated me she said confidently BRING IT ON!


	4. AT THE WEAKEST POINT

The Final Showdown has begun.

QXZ took the first move stabbing Godzilla in the chest absorbing the energy from him I feel weak he said then Godzilla blasteing it`s face but it wasn`t even fazed my turn she said fireing giant crystals and her asidic radioactive breath at him Godzilla swung his tail but she jumped and grabbed Godzilla an flew him to Puget Sound and then dropped him into the water. Godzilla weak and confused started to fire radioactive fire every where some it hiting the Xeno Zilla`s makeing them bigger only some of them. QXZ picked up Godzilla and threw him into a pile of buildings, you are weak I can`t believe Space Godzilla was defeated by you she roared so you are but he couldn`t his sentence because he had passed out yes Godzilla I am a spawn of your clone and now my children will suck the energy out of you. On a broken building a blue box apeared and man stepped out and he said this fight isn`t over yet Godzilla the war has just begone, to be continued

Next story THE RISE: SPONGEBOB AND THE ATTACK OF THE SEA XENO ZILLA


End file.
